Leaving
by alyssabyss14
Summary: Sasuke is leaving Konoha, thirsting for power, and he doesn't want anything tying him down. However, when a certain hyperactive blonde reaches after him, Sasuke realizes that leaving everything behind may be harder then he ever thought it would be. Warning: sasunaru contains shonen-ai/yaoi


Leaving

He had to leave.

He couldn't waste anymore time.

Sasuke knew his purpose; everything in life was there for him to use to reach his destination, and anything sidetracking him was an obstacle.

Konoha, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto.

_Naruto._

The blonde hyperactive boy was chasing after him; he could sense it. He didn't want to face Naruto. He wanted his decision of leaving Konoha to be certain, and his cold outer demeanor to always be intact for the world. However, Sasuke's brain still swirled with uncertainty and confusion.

Was he making the right decision? Sasuke knew he was weak, and he needed to get stronger to carry out his goal. But he knew that once he left, there would be no turning back; Konoha would become his enemy.

He would never be able to stand together with Naruto again.

Sasuke ran faster and faster, the rustling of leaves behind him starting to get closer.

"SASUKE!"

He could hear his name being called desperately by the blonde boy, the sound echoing through the woods.

Sasuke jumped on top of a large rock carving on the left side of the waterfall, and heard a landing noise on a carving on the opposite side.

He sighed unhappily as he realized that Naruto had caught up to him. Naruto was yelling his name again, sounding agitated.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke listened with his back turned, not wanting to see Naruto's face. He wanted Naruto to leave. He didn't want to see him. Sasuke couldn`t have his will dissipate now.

He was about to start running again, but he heard Naruto speak.

"ARE YOU GOING TO RUN OFF AGAIN?"

Sasuke winced at the accusation, and turned around slightly to answer.

"So it's you, the useless dropout," Sasuke tried speaking stoically. 'Don't concern yourself with me anymore. I've chosen my path."

The reply came immediately from the other side.

"WELL, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

The next thing Sasuke saw was a shadow, and a body being slammed into him with force that knocked him to the ground. He saw a glint of golden blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled internally at Naruto's persistence.

_Idiot..._

Naruto was straddling him, looking into Sasuke's eyes with regret and desperation.

"Why? What made you become like this, Sasuke?"

The sadness in Naruto's eyes killed him.

"Everyone risked their lives for you... I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru."

Sasuke listened, but felt bitterness raise inside of him as Naruto continued. He couldn`t understand him. Sasuke felt like no one could anymore.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! YOU NEVER EVEN HAD FAMILY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE THEM TAKEN AWAY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

He yelled suddenly, and Naruto froze. Sasuke predicted that he would be punched next, but the hit didn't come. All he saw was the blonde's blue eyes softening slightly, and heard him whisper quietly.

"You're right. I don't know."

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. That hadn't been the answer he had been expecting.

"But, you know, when I'm with Iruka sensei, I feel like I have a parent. Also, when I'm with you..."

Naruto trailed off. Sasuke looked up.

"What?"

There was a pause, and Naruto's cheeks tinted red.

"I-I really care about you, Sasuke... more then you know."

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly with disbelief. _What did he mean? He's looking away from me... is he telling me what I think he is?_

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. This happening had never even crossed his mind. He couldn't get his hopes up, and-

Suddenly, a pair of lips pressed into his, and Sasuke froze.

Naruto`s lips were chapped, but still soft; and moved slowly over his. Sasuke felt light, and he shivered slightly.

He could feel his lips burn, and he also started applying pressure to the other's lips. His heart feeling like it would explode; Sasuke noted that this could possibly be the best feeling he had ever had in his entire life. Their movements fit perfectly, with Naruto's head craning forward as Sasuke put his hand behind Naruto's neck, their lips moving in sync.

Naruto slowly moved back, and Sasuke`s head rose a little to sustain their connection a bit longer. They looked into each other's eyes. And slowly, Naruto spoke.

"I love you"

Sasuke shivered again, wondering if this was a dream. Another press of lips made him lose his thought process completely, and he gave into the feeling of warmth.

"I love you too"

Sasuke spoke hoarsely, feeling powerless at the moment. If this was a trick to put him off guard for the fight, it was working. Naruto, his only weakness, had just kissed him. His senses were long gone.

"Don't leave, Sasuke... please... we all care about you, I care about you..."

Sasuke's heart beat faster and faster.

_Right, he`s here to take me back to Konoha so I don`t go to Orochimaru to get stronger... get stronger to defeat my brother._

_I'm too weak right now_

_I have to go_

_But Naruto..._

As Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, he noticed moisture in Naruto's eyes. His heart clenched, and he rubbed Naruto's tears away with his thumb.

"I have to go, Naruto"

Sasuke said weakly.

"I'm an avenger"

Naruto shook his head vigorously, tears streaming freely now.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO, IDIOT! I CAME HERE WITH NINJAS FROM KONOHA... AND THEY ALL WON AGAINST THE MINIONS OF THAT DAMN OROCHIMARU! WE CAN BECOME STRONGER TOGETHER, SASUKE...OROCHIMARU'S JUST GOING TO USE YOU. IF YOU LEAVE, YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO COME BACK AGAIN!"

Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest, wishing to be able to convince him with just words.

"I'm not letting you go, Sasuke"

Naruto said, voice being muffled by Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke felt happiness run through him at the thought of him being wanted by someone, being needed. With Naruto's face in front of him, he remembered the pain of loneliness, how accepted he had felt when he had found someone similar to him, one that he eventually started to become friends with, and secretly love.

Sasuke sighed slightly.

He realized he had lost.

There was no way Sasuke could leave him behind.

"Killing my brother had been my purpose in life, and I was perfectly willing to give my body away in exchange of revenge. I guess I can`t bring myself to do that anymore."

Naruto looked up hopefully, and their eyes met. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and straddled him instead. He kissed Naruto's neck gently, tasting salt from the water below. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Sasuke breathed contently.

"I'm going to kill Itachi no matter what..." Sasuke spoke with certainty, "but I guess I'm going to have to find another way."

"You have to get past me first, idiot"

Naruto replied with a smirk, and Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke had now made up his mind, thanks to that stupid blonde.

He would definitely avenge his clan.

But he would do it his own way.


End file.
